Another De-Aged Reid Story
by KESwriter
Summary: Students are being killed at a school for the smartest children in the world. The father of one victim chooses to bribe and blackmail the FBI into using his experimental de-aging serum to send Reid undercover to protect his other child as the clock ticks down to find a nefarious killer.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my brain is mush since I quit my job to care for my mom. Writing fan fiction is easy. I haven't been able to return to my other stories because I am not the same person, I was six months ago, and I need to find a way to refocus. I will return to them, I promise.

Also, I know this isn't how the education system works, but I'm trying.

Students are being killed at a school for the smartest children in the world. The father of one victim chooses to bribe and blackmail the FBI into using his experimental de-aging serum to send Reid undercover to protect his other child as the clock ticks down to find a nefarious killer.

Another De-Aged Reid Story

Adam Wendt adjusted his collar nervously as they sat in the reception area.

"Do not screw this up for me," his boss Jeremiah Travers said.

"I have stakes in this too," he said. "My niece goes there."

"Mine are bigger and your conscience gets in the way."

"Not this time."

Travers was dressed in an Armani power suit compared to his off-the-rack brand. He also cut a more striking figure with carefully coifed salt and pepper hair, compared to Wendt's mousy brown slightly balding scalp. It was clear who was the underling among the pair.

"Gentlemen," the receptionist said. "You can go in now."

"Thanks, Lacy," Travers said.

The woman raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you my name."

"I know everything Lacy," Travers said seriously. "Because I am in the business of knowing things more than the CIA will ever be."

"Okay," she said as she opened the door.

Wendt sighed. Travers was going to pull out all the stops.

"Dr. Travers and Dr. Wendt," Director Fickler said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," he said. "Now I'd like all of you to pull out your phones."

"What did you do?" The deputy director Ann Ching asked alarmed.

"Since you refused my request to bring in presentation equipment, I had it programmed to your phones."

"You hacked our phones?" Cruz said looking at his.

"Hacking is such a nasty word. I repurposed the technology," he said in a tone slick like oil.

"Why are we here Dr. Travers?" Fickler said. "The only reason I agreed to this meeting as specified was because of your business dealings with the president."

"We're here because of four dead kids you aren't doing jack about," Travers said.

The images of the murdered children between the ages of eight and twelve appeared on the phones. Looks of disgust appeared.

"We're looking into it as discreetly as possible," Fickler said.

"And another kid died on your watch," Travers said. "Your idea of 'looking into it' involved interviewing a few parents, talking to teachers, and not monitoring the situation more closely."

"The last child was ruled accidental," Ching said.

"Bull," he said. "Octavian, while among the best academically, is as dirty as they come. They'll prioritize staying out of the press over the safety of the children."

"We're doing everything we can," Cruz said.

"Which is not enough!" Travers roared. "My Adrian is dead, and Thea could be next. More needs to be done!"

"Dr, Travers, you may among the richest men on this planet," Fickler said. "But you cannot dictate how this investigation is run."

"Oh, I think I can," he said icily. "Look at your phones."

They each stared in shock at their phones.

"Someone has a gamboling problem, someone is hooked on Meth, and finally someone has a lesbian lover her husband doesn't know about."

"This is how you plan on changing the course of the investigation," Cruz said. "By blackmailing us?"

"Not just that," Travers said. "Look at your phone again Deputy Ching."

She stared hard at it. "Scholarship money for my son and daughter."

"Don't worry, it won't be like the varsity blues scandal, I know how to cover my tracks. Director Fickler there's something for you."

He looked at his phone. "I have been trying to get my aunt into this cancer study for months."

"Chief Cruz you're next."

"My sister has been named partner to a firm," he said.

"Who is your assistant sweating in his suit?" Ching asked.

"His role will be clear enough soon. Now the big question is: Do I have your attention?"

"You really think some bribes and blackmail is enough to change the course of the investigation?" Fickler

"I have more dirt on your respective families if I need to bring it up. I will send all the dirt to a reporter of my choice if you fail to comply. Your careers will be over, and you will be considered disgraces to your families. Not to mention any trust left in FBI will be gone."

Traver's put his hands on the table.

"I suggest you cooperate with my plan to save the children of Octavian School for Gifted Learners."

Fickler gritted his teeth.

"What do you have in mind?"

Travers nodded to Wendt.

"Your turn."

"If you look at your phones, you'll see our data on how Bornean orangutans can live up to forty-five years. We've managed to successfully de-age eight to roughly the age of between ten and twelve. The process we found was quite painless and one hundred percent successful."

Ching glared at Travers.

"You want to do this to one of our agents?"

"Not just any agent," Traver said. The one I want and will accept no substitution for is Dr. Spencer Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

Facts: My mom has been in the hospital. I haven't slept much. I need to manage her care better as I am burning out of the caregiving business fast. I am getting help. I missed you all.

Chapter Two:

This had been the first time Reid had been summoned to the director's office. It wasn't as big as he imagined and Fickler had a grim look on his face.

"Thank you for coming in Dr. Reid," he said.

"I am happy to be of any assistance you might need," Reid said.

"You may not be so happy when you hear what I need you to do," he said.

"I'm here to serve sir," Reid said.

"Tell me first Dr. Reid, how familiar are you with Jeremiah Travers?"

"He is the fifth richest man in the world with a diverse stock portfolio," he said. "His specialties include biotech, telecommunications, and cancer research."

"Did you know his son Adrian was killed?"

"During a school trip to the Rocky Mountains. It was ruled accidental as he wandered off a trail with a selfie stick."

"Travers doesn't buy that theory. Three other children have been killed at Octavian School for Gifted Learners. All of the deaths have been ruled accidents, and the school has been keeping the incidents under wraps."

"How?" Reid asked, alarmed.

"By using money people like Travers throw at the school to maintain its reputation. The deaths on the surface look innocuous. A fall from a tree, drowning in the deep end, and a severe peanut allergic reaction. The school is throwing money at the parents to keep them quiet along with a mountain of nondisclosure agreements."

"How can my team and I help?"

"That is the thing Dr. Reid," he said somberly. "Your team can't help. Only you can and you're not going to like how."

"Okay, how?" he asked slowly.

"How much do you know about the Travers Medical Research Facility?"

"Only that it is located in a remote area of China, where research rules are lax. I understand the internet is full of conspiracy theories as to what might be there."

"What about de-aging serums?"

"De-aging?" Reid said, puzzled.

"What do you know about it? They say you know something about everything, Dr. Reid."

"The fountain of youth has been sought for centuries," he said. "Some say it is in South America. The goal of de-aging is to seek immortality."

"Dr. Reid, I feel I need to tell in as blunt terms as I can come up with now: Travers is blackmailing the FBI into using the de-aging serum he's been testing on apes on you with the goal of sending you undercover at Octavian as a student to apprehend the killer."

Reid gulped as the horror set in.

"Is there any way around it?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

"If there is, I haven't thought of one. The fifth richest person in the world and he is using all his resources to protect his daughter who is still there and control the FBI."

"Why not just transfer her out?" Reid asked.

"She has friends and he's concerned about 'the greater good' and thinks managing the FBI falls under that umbrella."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I am incredibly sorry Dr. Reid. I'd gladly do this in your stead."

"The research," Reid said numbly. "Tell Travers I want to see all the research and the odds of me returning to my normal age."

"I know the odds. Are your ready to hear them?"

"As ever, I guess."

"Seventy-thirty in favor of you returning to your normal age."

"It could be worse," he said with a shrug.

"Dr. Reid, if you get through this, I guarantee you a choice of jobs and pay at the FBI for life. I will make this up to you."

"No offense, Director, that is a big if."

…

"You took a position at the Undercover Division?" Prentiss asked looking over his transfer request.

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse," he said.

"I don't suppose you can tell me anything about it?"

"I wish. It is highly classified, and they requested me specifically."

"Six months is a long time. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?"

"It's an offer I couldn't refuse Emily. I'll have to be ready."

Prentiss pulled out a card with a number on it.

"Memorize it. If you feel you're in over your head and need a hand, this phone is untraceable, and I can get a lock on your location instantly."

"Thank you, Emily."

"I can tell there is a lot you're holding back Spencer. This mission must be extremely dangerous, and you must have a major stake in it. I am trusting you to take care of yourself and to seek out help if you need to."

"I will Emily, I promise," he said emphatically.

"I'll hold you to Spencer."

…

Will played with the boys in the yard as Reid and J.J. watched after brunch.

"Am I the reason you're leaving?" she asked.

"No," he said without taking his eyes off the boys.

"Is there anything we need to discuss before you go?"

"No."

"Are we going to be okay, Spencer?"

Reid looked at J.J.

"We're always going to be friends. What was said during that game put some strain on it, but we will always be friends. That is what is important."

"I'm glad Spencer," she said. "I couldn't live without your friendship."

"Neither could I."

"Promise you'll stay safe?"

"As much as I can."

J.J. watched the game and Reid focused on the boys. Soon he wouldn't be much older than them. The thought terrified him.


	3. Chapter 3

Consider my mind blown by the level of support for my mother here. Complaining about trolls is easy, but discussing the compassion of the reviewers is more important. Thank you! I am letting this story breathe, so the chapters may not be what you expect.

Chapter Three:

Reid was offered a plane ticket to New York City, but he opted to take the train. It gave him more time to think and reflect. It was going to a long six months.

The age range he was going to be de-aged to was not an age he was overly fond of remembering. So many hormones were in action and no matter how much he read, nothing could prepare him for the changes. Then the incidents in high school, he shivered at the thought. It wasn't all bad as he earned a place as a statistician on the basketball team, but that didn't stop certain jocks from sneakily abusing him.

The last time he felt this terrified was Hankel. Even during that asinine game, he felt some level of control. He had left clues when the cult was preparing to kill him. Gun shots didn't scare him as knew he'd get the care he'd need. The anthrax incident was terrifying, but deep down he knew a cure was being made and he was going to be okay. There were times when he was convinced, he'd die in prison, but again he trusted the team to look out for him. This time he'd have to depend on strangers from another unit and his own wits, if he survived the procedure at all.

There were just too many unknowns here. He didn't trust Travers to have given him all the research as it was too positive. There had to have been some fatalities during the process of trial and error. There are significant differences between an ape and a human. He wouldn't be taking narcotics, as an experimental sedative was going to be used, but the process sounded extremely painful. The actual process of turning between the ages of ten and twelve scared him.

The train dinged. It would be his stop soon. His time as an adult was almost numbered.

…

Travers had set them up at one of the ritziest hotels in New York City. He met his future "parents" in the lobby. Agents Alex Lloyd and Karen Vega were around his age to fit the profile of a pair of young professionals who started family planning early. Lloyd had brown hair and Vega had blond, just like his parents. This was going to get weird quickly.

"Dr. Reid," Vega said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish under better circumstances."

"Likewise," he said.

"We're going to make this work," Lloyd said with more confidence. "I promise."

"Let's start going over logistics," Reid said.

"We'll start in the pent house with Hartman," Vega said.

"The perks of being part of an experimental assignment," Lloyd said with some enthusiasm.

Reid didn't respond. This was not his idea of fun.

His on-site handler was waiting in the pent house. He was an older man, but with a hefty amount of a muscle. Agent Mark Hartman had seen a lot and it showed on his grizzled face.

"Agent Hartman," Reid said. "I'd send my best from Rossi if I could have told him about this mission."

"So, you're the young whipper snapper he never shuts up about at the cigar lounge."

Reid turned a slight shade of red. Hartman, a Vietnam veteran himself, had been in the FBI before Rossi by two years and help found the undercover unit.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Hartman said.

They took seats in the dining room.

"Even though the genius has probably had the agenda memorized since the beginning of time, let's review for the sake of everyone else here."

"Okay," Lloyd said. "Tomorrow Reid goes for testing in the morning. In the afternoon, we review our legends as parents, child, and custodian."

"The next day will be the day of Reid's procedure," Vega said with a gulp. "He will then have three days to recover before we move to the brownstone and officially go under cover."

"Then, I will start training," Reid said. "I will prepare in forms of hand-to-hand combat as a child with the assumption I am being watched by both parents and students at Octavian. I will also begin the process of memorizing everything there is to know about everyone at Octavian, both staff and student."

"You'll engage in family activities such as going to museums and playing sports," Hartman said. "I remember that softball game Dr. Reid. I think you can be good at sports with a little more practice."

Reid didn't say anything. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by what he was about to undertake. It made him positively sick.

Vega seemed to sense this.

"Enough for today," she said.

"Great," Lloyd said. "I'm going to hit the bar on the FBI tab."

"If you show up the slightest bit hungover, I'll get you replaced in a heartbeat," Hartman said.

"Aye, aye sir," Lloyd said and disappeared.

Hartman made a face.

"Be lucky you only have to live full-time with him for six weeks before, they ship you off to school," he said.

"I'm hitting the sack," Vega said. "I'm going over undercover wardrobe options while Lloyd meets with Tech tomorrow."

Vega left. It was then only him and Hartman.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Hartman asked as he pulled out a lighter and cigar.

"Sure," he said.

"David and I never crossed paths during Vietnam, but we've grown quite close over the years through various veteran's events. I knew why he returned to the FBI long before any of you did. As I said, he never shut up about you during our meetings. He thinks the world of you son."

"With all due respect, sir, what is your point?"

"I told Rossi about the mission."

"You what?" Reid gasped.

"Reid, I am overdue for retirement, this is the last mission I'm taking on and I'm doing it for you and Rossi."

He opened a compartment in his lighter and pulled out a small electronic device.

"For you son," he said and pressed a button.

"Spencer," Rossi's voice came out clearly as if he was in the room. "I know you must be scared out of your mind and I would be too. The only thing that helps me sleep is the fact that you are the most brilliant agent I have ever known. I trust Hartman with your life. You have survived so much, I have utmost faith you will survive this, because you are stronger than you know. You always have been. Have faith in yourself Spencer. I promise you will get through this and I will be thinking of you every day and hoping for the best. Good Luck son."

Tears had silently fallen from his eyes. Hartman put the device back in his lighter.

"I intend to keep Rossi informed. 'Richest men in the world' don't scare me. I owe it to Rossi and you better believe I'll be working to keep you safe. I am more agile and stronger than I look."

He left Reid alone with his thoughts. Reid sat alone for a long time, taking things in. A team member knew. He wasn't as alone as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Lengthy Author's Note:

My mom is in the hospital again after the visiting nurses and PT couldn't help the pain. She is going to rehab to get stronger so I can take care of her at home later, but it has been complicated by other health issues.

My mom promised me ten years. Ten years to go wedding dress shopping and walk down and aisle. To put a kid in her arms. To publish a novel dedicated to dad but she gets acknowledged in the first line. Ten years to live a fuller life.

She was my first proofreader all the way through college. I have read all my articles to her and she has encouraged my talent. She doesn't read my fan fiction, but I run plot lines by her and she loves hearing about them. She is the world to me. I can't lose her.

Chapter Four:

He went through a serious of the most invasive tests he had ever experienced, even worse than prison. Samples of every form of bodily fluid was taken from him. Every inch of his body was measured. He underwent X-rays, stress tests, and cognitive ability tests. Reid was exhausted physically and mentally by lunch time.

The supervising doctor, Adam Wendt invited him out for a late lunch. He didn't feel he had much of a choice in terms of accepting it. The gesture seemed nice, though Reid had his suspicions.

They ate in a private room at the Plaza Hotel. Reid ordered water and a salad as he was on a restricted diet until the procedure. Wendt ordered steak and a whiskey on the rocks.

"I know you probably don't think too highly of me or my boss, right now Dr. Reid. But I promise this is all for the greater good," he said as he started chopping up his steak.

Reid didn't touch his plate.

"How is de-aging me, with the risk of death or not returning me to my original age, for the greater good?"

"The risk of fatality is minute at worst."

Reid stared him the eye.

"I don't buy it Dr. Wendt. The research you sent was too positive. No fatalities, no abnormalities, nothing went wrong. That doesn't happen during an experimental project like this one."

"I can assure you we had a variety of safeguards in place and made sure no harm came to the animals."

"You know I am a profiler, correct?" Reid said. "I can tell when someone to be perfectly frank, is BSing me."

Wendt stopped eating.

"Cards on the table, Dr. Reid," he said steadily. "I don't know everything. I was only brought on the project when they had perfected it on dogs. I only know the sunny rainbow reports you've seen."

"So, that's how Travers maintains control," Reid said. "No one knows the whole story."

"I don't like him that much more than you. I do think this is the best option for apprehending the killer."

"Putting my life at risk as a child is worth it?" Reid asked with disgust.

"Dr. Reid, I've read the full autopsy reports: defensive wounds and a cocktail of Ativan and Dramamine was found in their systems. These kids were abused before they were killed, by either a kid or an adult at that school."

"How is it that this is the first I'm hearing about drugs in their systems?" Reid asked, shocked.

"Travers had the bodies of the last two victims exhumed and the cocktail was found in Adrian's blood."

Reid didn't say anything.

"My niece Tamara is at that school, I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe."

Reid refused to look him in the eye.

"I can't make you want this procedure, Dr. Reid. I understand, but please know you'll be doing this for the greater good."

"I just hope everything works according to your plan," Reid finally said.

They didn't exchange another word throughout the entire meal.

…

"Like every genius kid at that school, you're going to have the coolest tech," the agent said. "Air pods that double as communication devices. An iPhone that can remotely hack other cell phones. A watch with a thumb drive in it to hack computers. A chrome book for surveillance. You will have it all."

He sounded like many tech agents: More excited about showing off the tech than the stakes involved. It, annoyed Reid to no end, but he kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"There is a house being remodeled not far from the school," Hartman said. "The surveillance team will be based there."

"I've written up tutorials for how to use the equipment," the tech said presenting him booklets. "I figured you'd like to read them based on your reputation."

"Thanks," he said with sincerity. "It'll take my mind off things."

"You can read it later," Lloyd said, "Travers reserved us that secret room in the Twenty-one Club. Let's go eat."

"You guys go ahead," Reid said. "I'll stay here."

"Last chance for you to party like an adult for a while," he said.

"Let him do what he wants," Hartman said. "Travers has also reserved the entire Natural History Museum for his private touring and can even stay overnight if he'd prefer."

"Like Night at the Museum," Vega said. "Cool."

"I think I'll choose that option," Reid said.

"Have fun then," Lloyd said. "I'll have a drink in your honor!"

Hartman rolled his behind the agent's back and Reid nodded. Lloyd was going to be difficult to live with for six weeks.

…

Reid was looking at a display of the history of the development of man when he saw his reflection in the glass.

"I'm not surprised to see you," Reid said without looking at him. "I assumed you wanted to see what you're testing your serum on in person."

"You're as smart as your reputation has indicated, Dr. Reid," Travers said.

"You're as shrewd as yours," he said.

"When people look me up on Wikipedia, they're always surprised to see I have a PHD in Biology. Some even try to correct it," Travers said.

"You are a man who thrives on information Dr. Travers," he said. "It doesn't matter what kind. You see the value in every piece of data and look for ways to use it to fit your visions."

"An excellent assessment," Travers said.

Reid looked at Travers.

"You can end all this now and save my life. I promise I'll find a way to save your daughter. Just don't do this to me," he said as he refused to let his voice crack at the end.

"I wish I believed you Dr. Reid. Do you remember how you struggled to adjust to prison culture at first and ended up losing one of your only friends?"

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" he spat out.

"My point is, this isn't prison Dr. Reid. This is a school for the smartest children on the planet. If someone is going to break the system and find the killer, they have to be like the children."

"How do you know it isn't an adult," he asked.

"I don't, but I trust a trained adult who looks like a child to handle the situation better than an adult who is posing as faculty who lacks access to both the children and the adults if that is what your next suggestion will be."

"You've really thought of everything."

"Dr. Reid, do you really think I want to use a serum that cost millions to perfect on a federal agent unless I didn't have any other ideas?"

"Are you going to tell me about the failed experiments even Dr. Wendt doesn't know about?"

"I don't know about them either, I only want to hear success."

"That sounds like a risky business practice."

"It works."

Travers looked at the display.

"This could be the next step in evolution: De-evolution. An exciting prospect."

"Unless you're the one being subjected to it against their will."

"Thea Teresa Travers," he said seemingly ignoring his comment. "Try to keep an inconspicuous eye out for her. She is my last living treasure left. If I had to blow up the moon to keep her safe, I would be working on it in a heartbeat."

"What will you do when she grows up and starts taking risks on her own?" Reid asked.

"I'll figure that out when the time comes. For now, I am depending on you Dr. Reid."

Travers nodded his head.

"Good night, Dr. Reid I promise this will all be worth it."

Reid didn't say anything as Travers left.

Tears slowly rolled down his face. He dried them quickly and took a deep breath. There was no more time for mourning what he might lose. Reid walked away from the display and sought out other exhibits while there was still time for him to feel like himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

My mom has been in a rehab facility since Monday. It's a good one, thank goodness. They plan on releasing her next Saturday and I'm not sure she will be ready. I'll try to update this one more time before she comes home and then things get really complicated. Thank you for all the prayers and support.

Chapter Five:

The procedure would take place in the same building he was examined in. It was a nondescript structure with little around it. He'd be recovering in a hotel suite like the one he was staying in. The whole process continued to overwhelm him.

He wasn't allowed to eat after midnight so the last thing he ate was pretzels out of the museum vending machine. He was told to only drink small sips of water before the procedure. Nothing about this felt good.

As he walked down the long hall to the place where he'd come out less tall and mature, a figure caught his eye. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then tears fell and the figure approached him.

David Rossi hugged him.

"It's okay son," he said. "I'm here for you."

"How?" Reid gasped out.

"Hartman convinced them the procedure would be less mentally traumatizing if a comforting figure was there for you before and afterwards."

"Thank him for me," Reid said.

"I will."

Reid couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged this long and he needed it. Reid and Rossi and hadn't always been close, as it seemed Rossi was hesitant at times to step in Gideon's shoes. But things had changed slowly and now they were closer than ever. This moment would solidify their relationship in the years to come.

"Time to go," Reid said slowly.

"Yeah," Rossi said choked up himself.

"It's going to be okay," Reid said more to himself than Rossi.

"I'll waiting for you when the procedure is done."

"Thank you," he said.

"Anything for you son. Anything."

…

They lightly shaved his head as new hair would grow when they de-aged him. He wasn't particularly vain about his hair and the process didn't bother. Reid wondered what length it would be when the procedure was done.

Next he changed out of his clothes and guided into a glass tube filled with a salt and chemical solution so he was floating. Reid was grateful he was neither modest or claustrophobic otherwise the situation would be significantly worse.

They hooked up IVs to every limb. Then Wendt approached him as floated in the solution.

"You ready Dr. Reid?" he asked.

"You know I'm not," he said. "But I am willing to go through with it now."

"Very well," he said. "Remember: For the greater good."

A mask was put over his mouth and nose.

"Begin," Wendt said.

Chemicals began to course through his body. At first it didn't feel too bad, just weird as he felt the blood and chemicals flowing through his body.

Then things started to get blurry. Panic started to course through him. He couldn't stop shaking. Reid began writhe in the tank. A scream escaped his throat.

He didn't know how long he spent squirming in the tank as more chemical flowed through his body. It wasn't painful so much as terrifying and disorienting. He couldn't see or think straight and that made the process more intense than anything he had ever experienced.

Without warning, everything stopped. He was left merely floating in the tank. Reid slowly reached up to carefully touch his head. His hair was at chin length and his skin felt smoother.

"Dr. Reid," Wendt's voice floated over him. "How do you feel?"

"Small and smooth," he said, feeling the rest of his body. His voice was also smaller and slightly squeaky.

"We'll get you out of the tank once we finished examining you."

Reid's face turned red. Being a kid meant feeling more protective of his privacy.

"What about glasses?" he asked as a squinted to see. He had gotten laser vision corrective surgery years ago and clearly the process had been reversed.

"We'll have those ready when you get out too."

Reid laid in the fluid. He didn't feel much, just small and anxious for the exam to be over.

…

The hospital bed felt too large for him. Everything felt too large for him. He was put on an IV of fluids and nutrients until they were certain he could keep food down.

"Hey, son."

Rossi appeared.

"How do I look?" Reid asked.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Always."

"The women on the team, particularly Garcia, would say you look cute."

"They said I aged between twelve and thirteen judging from their calculations," Reid.

"Even with a squeaky voice, you still sound like you."

"Thanks."

"Spencer, you may have changed physically, but you're still you where it matters: your heart and your mind. Remember that. You are a gifted man and don't let anyone take that away from you. I believe I will see you at your normal age again. I have faith and you should too."

Reid reached out his hand. Rossi held it. Reid noticed it felt rough in his smoother hand. It still felt good all the same.

They locked eyes. Reid knew at that moment he would never love his own father as much as he loved David Rossi.

…

Wendt and Travers watched the interaction from a surveillance camera.

"If Rossi wasn't such a high-profile figure, I'd let him be more involved after the recovery period."

"How compassionate of you," Wendt said in neutral tone.

"The older agent was right. It was good for Dr. Reid's mental health. I am always willing to acknowledge good ideas."

"Everything went according to plan."

"Good," Travers said. "What happens next is more important: See if he can protect my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Mom is staying in rehab for another week as I stated to the social worker at the facility, I could not take care of her unless she was able to transfer from a chair to the bed. My mom understands the reason behind this, but that doesn't mean she's happy about it. I am glad I am getting pro-bono counseling.

No one is expecting me to be anywhere for four hours. Let's see how many chapters I can knock out. The editing will not be overly good, but I'll try.

Chapter Six:

"_Please don't go William!"_

"_I'm sorry Diana, I can't do this anymore."_

"_Did you know that statistics show that children who come from single-family homes aren't as successful?"_

"_We aren't statistics!"_

"_William, please!"_

"_I'm sorry Diana."_

Reid woke up sobbing. It had been one of the worst days of his life. He was all alone after that. Caring for his mom, caring for himself. It wasn't fair. None of it was.

"You okay sport?"

It was Rossi. Reid had been having nightmares since the first night and having Rossi sleeping in close proximity helped calm him.

"I dreamed dad left," he said between the tears.

Rossi immediately came over and hugged him as Reid continued to cry. At first it was weird sobbing into the arms of his coworker, but now he knew needed it. He was a child now, and he needed fatherly concern, something he lost at the age of ten.

This was the second night of bad dreams. Wendt theorized he was reliving his childhood as his mind processed his current level of maturity.

"It will get better, I promise," Rossi said soothingly.

"I hope so."

Rossi held him until he fell back asleep.

…

For the first time in years, Reid realized he was constantly hungry. Most of his life he subsided off of coffee, takeout at precincts, and bagels. Now he ate everything in front of him and asked for seconds. The doctors took it as a good sign that his appetite matched the fact that he was now a growing boy.

Reid tried on the clothes picket out by Vega and Lloyd. It was jeans and a plain red t-shirt. The texture of the jeans wasn't very comfortable as he never liked denim. Some might call it a form of Asperger's but Reid never officially fit that category. Certain clothes just didn't feel good on him.

"You look like an average kid," Rossi said when he opened the door.

"I feel weird," he said.

"You'll probably feel better in the uniform when school starts. For now, try to get used to it."

"I wish you could stay longer," Reid said.

"Me too son," he said. "But I'll be in touch."

"I'm scared," he blurted out. "Of everything."

"If you weren't, I'd be concerned."

Reid looked at the floor.

"You'll be okay Spencer," he said. "Everything I've seen of you during our three days together indicates you're adjusting well to your new age and you will survive."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Rossi said and patted him on the back.

Reid hugged him one last time. He'd miss him. Though knowing that Rossi was watching out for him gave him the tiniest glimmer of peace.

…

"What do you think Connor?"

Lloyd said as he opened the door to the brownstone. Reid's new name was Connor, but his last name was still Reid except it was now spelled Reed.

"It looks great dad," he said.

Vega entered.

"It could use a little elbow grease. Clean up the trim and get that bannister polished, but all things considered, not bad."

Vega's legend was that she was a high-end interior designer while Lloyd worked in the tech industry.

"Why don't you go unpack your room?" Lloyd said. "Call if you need help. We're going to order Chinese in couple hours."

The story was that they had relocated from Philadelphia for Lloyd's job. This was their first day in New York and their belongings had arrived ahead of them.

Reid went upstairs and found his room at the head of the stairs. He opened boxes and found Eagles memorabilia. It became harder to hide his disgust as he found lamps, posters, and a bedspread with the insignia on it. Lloyd was from Philadelphia so it matched part of the profile. Whoever was in charge failed to include any of his selections as none of this was style.

"You like your room?" Lloyd asked when he came down.

"Sure," he said.

Vega raised an eyebrow as she put a plate of food in front of him. She didn't buy it.

"Let's play some Madden after dinner," Lloyd said.

The only reason Reid know what Madden was, is because Morgan owned the videogame.

"I think I'll rest tonight," he said. "It's been a long day."

"Come on son," he said. "Just one game."

It felt like it wasn't much of a choice.

"Okay," he said.

"Great, I'll let you play the Eagles to get an advantage and I'll be the Bills! It will be impossible for you to lose against me."

Reid was glad he didn't know he enough about football to rattle off statistics.

…

Reid gave the punching bag a vicious jab.

He hated his "father."

Then he followed up with an uppercut.

Lloyd mocked the way he played the game and how he couldn't figure out the controls at first.

Next he hit it hard with a cross.

The "professional agent" cheered far too loudly when he beat him by thirty points.

He finished a with haymaker that hurt his hand.

Reid began to wonder who was the child and was the adult in this dynamic.

"What'd that bag ever do to you?"

He blinked twice. Standing in front of him was Derek Morgan.

"Hey buddy," he said. "I know you don't like hugs, so can I get a fist-bump?"

Reid hugged him.

"How?"

"Well I signed a ton of nondisclosure paperwork, I agreed to let my house be bugged, and if I tell anyone my credit history will be trashed."

"Blackmail, typical Travers," Reid said.

Morgan held him back and chuckled.

"You really got yourself into trouble this time."

"Not by choice."

"It never is."

"Where'd you master the boxing basics?" he asked.

"After I got out of prison, I wanted to learn the basics of how defend myself," he said.

"You're not terrible," Morgan said.

"But not good either," he said punching the bag.

"You're trying to hard. You need to let that pent-up rage out but at a steadier rhythm. There's a chance you'll break your hand at this rate, even with gloves on."

"Show me," he said.

Reid didn't know how Morgan was able to get back into his life, but he was grateful nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I've double-posted. Let's see how it goes.

Chapter Seven:

In addition to personal lessons, Reid was enrolled in Aikido lessons with his "peers" to judge how he interacted with them.

One of the kids laughed at his lack of coordination during warmup.

Reid turned red and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," the kid said. "Let me guess, you're a nerd forced into this because your parents want you ready to defend yourself at your new school."

"You sound like one of the profilers they talk about on late-night TV."

"I like to observe of people. My name's Luke."

"Connor," Reid said.

"So, was I off in any way?" he asked.

"No, I start Octavian in four weeks."

"Oh, where all the kids are getting killed. Do your parents have a death wish for you?"

"My dad might," he said, thinking about the countless shouting matches they got in over how he didn't like video games, playing outside, or sporting events like him.

Luke laughed.

"How do you know about that anyway?" Reid asked.

"All the prep school kids do, where've you been?"

"Home-schooled as my parents didn't like any of the other schools," he said. "That explains how I was able to get in as I had been on the wait list."

Luke began to warm up.

"No one knows exactly how or why kids keep getting offed there. Everyone is treating it like a massive mystery game. Rumor has it, Travers one of the richest men on the planet, when his kid was killed, he went to the President to get the thing investigated and now they're having midgets posing as students."

It was amazing how close to the truth Luke was.

"Should I be scared?" Reid asked.

"That's the thing, I know profiling basics and have been in on chats with Octavian students: None of them fit a type. All of them are slightly nerdy because there is no such thing as a non-nerd there. They were all from different cliques, killed differently. No real patterns except they were all made to look like accidents."

Reid looked at Luke.

"Do you have a personal reason for looking into this?"

"You got me," he said. "My summer camp crush is there."

"What's her name," Reid asked. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"You?" he said looking him up and down.

"I'll try," he said with a sigh.

"Kirsty Morrison."

"I'll look out for her."

The instructor began to approach them.

"You're better than nothing, I guess. I'll text you my info."

"I promise I'll do my best to keep Kirsty safe," Reid said.

"Okay," he said.

Luke didn't look particularly confident in his abilities to keep anyone safe.

…

"You are pathetic you know that!" Lloyd roared. "You embarrassed me at that pickup basketball game. You didn't even know how to properly dribble the ball!"

"Honey, you know he doesn't have good coordination," Vega said trying to calm him down.

Reid was furious. He had a higher clearance level than him, yet Lloyd was belittling him like was scum.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" Reid roared. "I may not be great at sports or video games but I have superior skills in other areas."

"None of that matters," he said. "Especially socially. You're going to get your ass kicked at that school."

"Alex!" Vega shouted.

"They would have never accepted your application!" Reid said furiously. "I bet they wouldn't even look at it."

"You know, I can understand why your father abandoned a kid like you."

Reid would have preferred to have been punched. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Tears began to fall.

Vega punched Lloyd.

"You broke my nose, you bitch!"

"We agreed never to tell him!" Vega said maintaining the legend. "He was only a baby at the time. When you swooped in and saved us, I thought it was the best thing in the world. Now I can see I was wrong."

She wiped his tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Let's go Connor," she said. "Did you know there is a hotel organized like a library?"

Reid slowly nodded.

"We're going there. Don't worry about clothes. Mommy will take care of everything okay?"

He let himself be guided by the hand.

"You're really going to leave me!?" Lloyd tried to shout through a broken nose.

"Would you like me to add a black eye?" she said fiercely. "TRY to stop me!"

They left the house and got in a car that was automatically waiting for them. Reid buckled his seatbelt.

"He might need more than a little plastic surgery after I'm done with him," Hartman said over the intercom in the car.

Everyone thought Lloyd being a terrible father was just something they could live through as it wasn't an easy option to replace him. Tonight, he took it a step too far. It was time for a new story.

…

Luke turned out to be a good, and valuable, friend. He was always texting him the latest conspiracy theories and school gossip. Reid had access to the school database, and so while he knew Mary Collins had left at the end of the school year, he did not know she got a tattoo of all the dead student's names in Sanskrit a week later. Or that one of the gym teachers filed for divorce the day after Adrian Travers funeral. It provides pieces to a picture Reid was slowly beginning to develop.

Lloyd had been put on leave pending a formal hearing. He tried to not think of the terrible agent who posed as his father. Instead, with a week of summer left, he focused on preparing for school.

"You're doing to pretty good."

The agent was a little person so as to match his height.

"Thanks," he said.

"With these skills, you should be able to fight off anyone until help can arrive," Morgan said.

"Thanks for everything Morgan," Reid said. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to be fine, buddy," he said. "I truly believe it."

"With you and Rossi believing in me, I'm beginning to believe in myself."

"Good."

He stepped off the mat and they hugged. Reid was happy to have had Morgan back in his life, however briefly.

…

Octavian was located in Westchester county. It was rumored of to have been the inspiration for the school for superhero children in the X-men comics as it was in the same location.

"Ready?" Vega asked as they stood on the train platform.

Reid nodded.

"It's okay to be scared," she said.

Reid suddenly hugged her and Vega hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm lucky to have a son like you," she said.

The train arrived. They stepped over the threshold and onto a new journey.

…

"So, this is where you and Rossi plan on building a house?" J.J. said skeptically.

It was field of mostly dirt on the edge of one of the less pleasant suburbs of DC.

"Check this out," Morgan said and wiped the dirt off something.

It was a hatch. He opened it and everyone climbed down.

"Quite a descent," Simmons said.

"A friend of a friend recommended this place for privacy purposes," Rossi said huffing as he got down.

"Um, why?" Lewis asked.

"Because Reid is in deeper trouble than ever before in his life," Morgan said. "One of the richest men the world de-aged him and forced him to go undercover as a school where a serial killer is at large."

"I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while a man I consider a son puts his life at risk," Rossi said. "I know Reid can take of himself and he has proven he can, but he is also literally a child now. We need to be involved to help improve his odds of success."

"Okay," Prentiss said. "Start from the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

You guys have me in tears with your support! Ugh, I haven't slept well in ages and it's gotten worse since Mom went into rehab. My body can't handle Red Bull and I'm not much of a coffee drinker. One word in front of the other is all I can do.

She is coming home Friday. I have mixed feelings about it. She has gotten stronger, but I still have reservations. We'll see what happens.

Chapter Eight:

Reid had a map in hand as he was allowed to explore the campus on his own after the formal tour. It was a truly stunning setting where every building was covered in ivy and the lawns were carefully manicured to show prestige. He might have actually enjoyed going here if he wasn't forced to as a de-aged adult.

He was examining the gardens maintained by students when he saw a girl cutting flowers. She was the most beautiful girl he had have ever seen with long dark hair and a heart-shaped face.

Fourteen-year-old Thea Travers also had enormous breasts for her body and they were sending his hormones into overdrive. He tried deep breaths but nothing was working.

"Are you going to ask if they're real?" she said.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "My body, I can't control it."

"Take your jacket off," she said. "If the growing red in your face is any indication, something else is growing too."

Reid quickly tugged his jacket off and covered the sensitive area.

"I'm Connor Reed," he said to change the subject.

"You're one of the few new kids," she said. "I bet you know who I am."

"I don't mean to be rude," he said nervously.

"You're not being rude," she said. "Hacking the school directory is practically mandatory before you start here."

"I guess you don't want to hear about how sorry I am about your brother."

"I don't," she said. "It's no one's fault but the killer's, the authorities fail to take seriously. I mean, what school has four kids die in a single year?"

"Rumor has it your father hired extra protection for you," he said carefully.

"I don't know much more than you do," she said. "He's been plotting is all I can tell you while I was at lacrosse camp. I'm pissed he replaced two of my favorite coaches with body guards."

"Are you scared?"

"Are you?" she countered.

"Yes," he said with a gulp.

"Then why are you here?"

"My parents forced me to come," he said, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Well, I refuse to let my life be ruled by fear," she said.

Reid didn't say anything.

"Hey," she said. "You'll be safe here. I hear the new janitor is an ex-marine. It makes me wonder what other people my dad has put in place."

She had no idea.

"Cutting flower again, Miss. Travers."

They turned to see a woman whose red hair was pulled back in a tight braid. She was dressed in an Octavian blue dress.

"Yes, Bertha," she said sarcasm.

"It's Mrs. Cunningham to you."

"Whatever you say, _Bertha._"

"Five demerits. The term hasn't even started. A record for you."

"I'm an overachiever."

"An you, young man," she said staring at him. "That is no way to wear the school jacket. We'll start with a single demerit for you. Consider this your one and only break."

Reid nodded and put his jack back on. To his horror, there was noticeable bump in his pants.

"Rumor has it, Bertha offed her husband because he refused to bang her once she hit menopause," Thea said.

"How dare you!" she said turning away from him. "Ten demerits and detention!"

She winked at him and Reid took the hint to run. He liked Thea Travers significantly more than her father.

…

His roommate was a boy named Martin Lang. He took one look at Reid and returned to his expensive video game console.

"You like video games?" he asked without looking at him.

"No."

"Just don't touch my stuff and I don't care what else you do."

Martin didn't say another word.

Reid unpacked more of his things. Vega sent him personal effects that suited him. A model of the Millennium Falcon, a Doctor Who poster, a selection of science fiction ranging from Star Trek to Douglas Adams.

Reid had roommates like Martin before, and the lack of connection suited him just fine. It made it easier as it was one less person he had to work to relate to.

He got changed and went to bed as Martin continued to play video games. Tomorrow promised to be interesting.

…

Headmaster Theodore Conrad looked like a typical headmaster: Carefully maintained white hair, austere features, and dressed impeccably in school colors. This was a man who refused to let his school be rocked by any sort of controversy, including murder.

"Welcome to a new year at Octavian!" he said with enthusiasm. "This year promises to be another year of academic excellence and personal growth. Regardless of the rumors you've heard, the school is safe and the perfect ground for the development of the leaders of tomorrow."

"WRONG!"

A voice boomed as the projector screen descended over school crest on the wall next to Conrad.

"NO ONE IS SAFE AT OCTAVIAN!"

Photos of all the dead students flashed across the screen.

Conrad tried to distort the images by standing in front of it.

"NO ONE!"

The headmaster suddenly slumped against the wall.

Students started screaming. Reid tried to rush against the pack to get to the ailing man.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a job for adults, son."

It was Hartman. Reid reluctantly turned away. He glanced one last time at the headmaster, who was already turning blue in the face.

A chill ran down his spine. He wondered if he really stood a chance against this monster.


	9. Chapter 9

My mom comes home Friday. It is a mixed bag of emotions, as I'm happy to have her home but it is going to make my life more complicated as I get to do things, I've never done such as helping her with personal needs.

My mom hates the ten-year thing. Deep down we both know she doesn't have ten years. I don't know what to do except live one day at a time.

I can never thank you all enough for the prayers and support!

Chapter Nine:

The students were sent to their dormitories. Everyone gathered in the common area with their eyes glued to their phones.

"Okay, big congrats goes to the Dan Dilandro," a voice said.

A teenager with dark spiky hair was talking loudly as hollow cheers could be heard.

"Dan the man, you were the only one who suggested our esteemed principal would be offed first this year! You win a total of two hundred twenty bucks."

Dan waved his hand.

"Thank you! I'll put the money to my World of Warcraft binge."

"A fine way to use the cash," he said clapping.

His eyes landed on Reid.

"You're new, aren't you?"

Reid nodded.

"Have you seen Deadpool?"

"Yes," he said.

"I, Leon Snyder, have a similar system. Every person puts in five bucks, I know cheap but I want to be fair to the scholarship students. Five bucks gets you one person who you think will get offed this year. You can buy more students but you cannot choose someone who has already been picked. I know it's unfair as no one preregistered you, but that's life. There's a different betting pool for a when a person is going to be offed and that winner is another dormitory. Any questions?"

Reid shook his head and pulled out a five.

Leon laughed.

"Electronic only. What would you like for your codename to be in case my system gets hacked as I believe in contingencies?"

"Girly-boy," a voice behind him said.

Reid turned around to see a hulking figure staring at him in a predatory way. He squeezed away from him.

"You don't get to pick Grayson," Leon said.

"Picard," Reid.

He laughed.

"This school is full of nerds, you nerd! Try something that hasn't been picked."

"JBell."

"Ah, the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes. I like it, JBell."

The announcement system crackled to life.

"All students are to report the gym in an hour," the voice said. "Do not be late."

Kids began to drift in different directions.

"See you around girl-boy," Grayson said.

A shiver ran down Reid's spine and he quickly put as much space between him and Grayson as possible.

…

Bertha Cunningham stood on the makeshift stage in front of the bleachers.

"It is my sad duty to report that our dearly beloved headmaster has died of a heart attack. The stress was too much for his pacemaker."

Reid watched the reactions of the students. There weren't many teary-eyed students. Many looked irritated. He caught a look at Thea and she looked positively angry.

"Theodore Conrad dedicated his whole life to this school. He believed in a brighter future for the students here. He believed in keeping a steady ship even during the darkest hours. We owe a debt of gratitude to him."

Cunningham pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a tear away.

"Please stand and join hands."

Everyone stood and awkwardly joined hands.

"Dear Theodore, we know you are with us in spirit. I vow to guide this school through tumultuous times in your honor. Together we will thrive and excel above all else. Thank you, Headmaster Conrad."

Student quickly let go.

"Grief counselors will be made available throughout the next two days. Classes will formally begin tomorrow. There will be a memorial service for the headmaster on Saturday. That is all."

As Reid left, he heard Leon talking.

"I get kind of tired of looking sad and mopey, but hey a day off from school! Minecraft Party in mine and Jake's room!"

…

A lunch of pizza had been hastily served in the dormitories. Dinner was held in the dining room. Reid took a vacant seat at the end of a table where no one else was sitting. No one approached him. He was left alone with his chicken parmesan and that suited him just fine.

Reid went to the nurse's office afterwards as scheduled. Wendt was waiting to run him through a series of tests while Hartman talked.

"Someone hacked his pacemaker," Hartman said.

"A little advanced for a student to pull off," Reid said. "Though kids are known to hide their intelligence."

"The kids aren't buying the pacemaker failure," Hartman said. "You and I both saw that."

Reid looked to Wendt.

"I failed to protect Conrad. Will Travers want me off the case?"

Wendt snorted.

"Travers had no use for the headmaster and might actually think the killer was doing the world a favor by killing the man who refused to consider the idea that a murderer was on the loose in his school."

Reid sighed.

"Nice try," Wendt said.

"The best thing you can do is keep your head down and listen. I have already heard of the dead pool going. Find out more."

"Okay," he said.

Reid got off the examining table and buttoned his shirt.

"Watch yourself son," Hartman said.

"I will," he said thinking of Grayson.

He walked through the halls in the semi-darkness. For a moment, he felt like he was being watched. The feeling then vanished.

Reid didn't rule out supernatural phenomena as having a place in the world. During times like this, he was more certain than usual that it might.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking care of my mom has proved more difficult than I imagined in certain aspects. I am beyond grateful for my aunt (my mom's sister) as while her Type-A personality clashes with my family, she has been invaluable. She agreed to keep my mother company while I attended counselor's meeting at the last minute.

Chapter Ten:

Reid took a shower early in the morning before the rest of the students woke. The hot water helped ease the tenseness in his shoulders and relax for the briefest moments. Today was going to be the true test as he would be a full-time student for the first time in over a decade. He hoped for the best.

As he left the shower area, he felt his robe yanked off him. Forgetting modesty, he focused on going into fight mode. He punched his assailant in the groin blindly. Grayson then punched him in the head. Reid took a step back and threw a kick into the kid's ribs. He caught his foot and twisted him that he fell on his stomach.

Reid refused to go down without a fight.

Twisting around with all his might, he punched him hard in the face. He tumbled to the ground. Grayson grabbed at his hair but Reid slapped his hands away. Going into full rage mode, he slammed both fists on Grayson's head. He did it again. Grayson didn't try to fight back. He had won.

Reid got up and put his robe back on and circled him.

"Come after me again, and I'll tell everyone you got your ass kicked by a twelve-year-old."

Grayson didn't say anything.

He kicked him in the ribs.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"This isn't over," he whispered.

"Only if you want another ass-kicking," he said as he walked off.

"It isn't," Reid heard him said as he left.

…

Seats weren't assigned in class. Reid sat in the middle as he didn't want to stand out as the hyper-attentive one. The students were only slightly older than him as he purposely tested only marginally higher than the smartest kids in his age range.

The teacher, Mr. Shepard was in his mid-fifties and was dressed in a brightly colored tie and beige jacket.

"So," he said cheerfully. "Who liked their summer reading? Any thoughts on Persepolis?"

"It was boring," one student said. "It was all black and white."

"But the conflict wasn't," Shepard said.

"Wasn't it?" a student said. "It was the protestors against the unlawful regime."

"What was unlawful?" he asked.

"Why are we studying this in English?" a student asked. "This feels more like global studies."

"Would you rather re-read _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Shepard countered. "You're here at Octavian to learn how the disciplines intersect. Now let's get back to the different sides of the conflict."

Reid couldn't help but smile. He would have enjoyed a class like this as a kid. The class part might not be the worst part of this experience.

…

On his way to math he heard a shouting match amongst a group of girls.

"You're just a big-boobed bully," a girl was shouting. "Stop pushing us around!"

"It was your idea to cheat Kirsty!" he recognized Thea's voice as shouting. "I was merely telling the girls the consequences if they didn't."

"Excuse me," Reid said as he approached the scene. "Are you Kirsty Morrison?"

A girly with curly red hair turned her attention to him.

"What's it to you, new kid?" she asked irritably.

"I'm Connor Reid," he said. "Luke's friend."

"Oh, you're my wimpy protector," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Get lost."

"Luke made you sound like a paragon of virtue," he said. "Not someone who would put others down no matter what the circumstances."

"Luke doesn't really know me," she said. "Get lost twerp, before this gets ugly."

This was the part where Reid should have walked away. Thea could handle this. But if he wasn't a defender of those attacked, what was he?

"No," he said. "Thea might have done something bad but you didn't have to insult her to get a point across."

"So what?" she said. "Don't you know how kids talk?"

"Just because this is how we're expected to talk doesn't mean it is how we should."

"What is going on?"

Cunningham appeared.

"Nothing," both girls said.

She turned to him.

"Mr. Reed?"

"Nothing Ma'am."

"I hope that is the case," she said and turned to the girls.

"I don't want to see you two facing off again."

Thea and Kirsty exchanged dirty looks behind Cunningham's back as she walked away.

The bell rang and Reid hurried away. He wondered what he'd text to Luke at some point about his crush who wasn't who she appeared to be.

…

The dreaded lunch room. As the new kid, he'd have to find a table as students griped about the first day of school. It was a tense time and Reid wasn't quite sure what to do.

"New kid!"

He turned and saw a girl with a Chinese ascent call out to him. Meirong was in his Latin class.

"Join us," she said.

"You're new too," he said as sat with a group of students he didn't recognize from his other classes.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm part of the exchange program here and the girl whose place I took, her friends have agreed to adopt me."

"It's the least we could do," one of the kids said. "Teresa is safer in China than here."

"Why'd you save me from sitting alone?" he asked.

"Because I think you're cute," she said.

Reid blushed.

"You are bold," one of the girls said.

"I'm studying brutal honesty," she said. "I think you're cute, Connor Reed. Meet me on the gymnasium roof after dinner if you want to find out how cute I think you are."

"I'll take you on," Reid said.

The kids started hooting and cheering.

"Nothing like young love and the smell of poached salmon in the air."

…

Reid met Meirong on the roof as planned. She was dressed in revealing green blouse and black slacks.

"When did you figure out, I wasn't what I said I was?" he asked.

"Before school started," she said. "Your profile had holes in it. How about you?"

"Wei Yang is a powerful business man whose son was on the same camping trip as Aidan. You were also very forward."

"I didn't want to waste time," she said. "A person has already been killed."

"Who is your handler?" Reid asked.

"Nancy Knight, the lower grades math teacher. The ex-marine custodian is yours, right?"

"Correct. How'd you manage to steal the serum?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm not paid to know."

"You volunteered for this didn't you?" he said.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"You smile when you think no one is looking," he said.

"Five of us volunteered," she said. "I was randomly selected out of the group. If I am successful, my family and I will be generously rewarded."

Meirong grabbed his hand.

"How old are you really?"

"Thirty-five."

"Does your handler know?" he asked.

"My handler is a very competent, but not very imaginative agent. Let's not share this with our handlers. There is too much at risk if for me, if Travers catches wind of the fact that his facility is compromised. Act freaked out when you see Hartman, which shouldn't be hard. We'll only pool resources with each other."

"Okay," Reid said. "Let's discuss theories."

There was the slamming of a door. Both agents jumped.

"I wish we had guns," Mierong said.

"I wish we were adults," Reid said.

"At least now we have each other," she said.

Reid smiled.

"That is a comfort."


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a long day of late aides and city driving anxiety. Thank you as always for the support!

Chapter Eleven:

"So, the video was made by student who wasn't involved in the killings?" Simmons said.

"Reid and I scanned the memorial service," Hartman said. "We identified him as one of the three most guilty-looking students and researched why. The student who was so 'brilliant' in hacking the school projector didn't think to use different aliases in the student Deadpool and the chatroom where he discussed wanting to scare the school at the start of the semester."

"The killer was in that chatroom," Prentiss.

"Along with at least a hundred others," Garcia said. "I am working through them, but some of these kids have parents who are tech entrepreneurs and they know how to encrypt their profiles. Not to mention the bots that invade unchecked rooms like this."

"Where are we in finding out how the pacemaker was hacked?" Prentiss asked.

"The technician, Ken Scalzi, who checked the pacemaker three days before school started, was found dead of a drug overdose a day later," Lewis said. "His little brother's gamboling debts were magically paid off the day after the checkup. Scalzi's computer was fried when police arrived on the scene."

"We've got to be looking at someone with extensive technical knowledge," Morgan said.

"Have we figured out if it is a kid or an adult yet?" Alvez asked.

"No," Hartman said. "These kids are so smart they make some of the teachers I've seen here look like idiots."

"How is Reid?" J.J. asked.

"Oh, you are going to love this," Hartman said. "He has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Agent Hartman I think our transmission is breaking up," Morgan said. "Because it sounded like you said Reid had a girlfriend."

"It wasn't a mistake," Hartman said. "Her name is Meirong Wing. She's the Chinese exchange student. They've been going steady for a week and a half now."

J.J. choked on her coffee.

"Um, how?" Morgan asked.

"Relax, Reid said they've only kissed once. It's mostly hugging, holding hands, and pecks on the cheek."

"What?" Prentiss said.

"He hasn't stopped popping antacids since the relationship started. He said the kiss made him gag and the girl laughed it off. It does provide Reid with a higher, safer, rank in the school."

"We need to investigate this Meirong girl," Garcia said. "She could be the killer."

"Not likely," he said. "The girl's family wasn't even aware of the killings until after she enrolled and they tried to pull her out, but were faced with a heavy fee for withdrawing before the end of the semester."

No one in in the bunker spoke.

"Look," Hartman said impatiently. "There are worse things that could have happened to Reid compared to a girl latching onto him. He is a kid there right now. Like I said, he is safer now with a higher status among his peers.

If that is all, I have to prepare for another day of glaring nastily at football players who come through the back entrance without wiping their damn cleats."

"Thank you, Agent Hartman," Prentiss said.

He logged off. The agents stared at each other.

"Pretty-boy has a girlfriend," Morgan said slowly.

"Who is thirteen," Lewis said.

"I need air," Garcia said.

"I do too," J.J. said.

"Guys," Prentiss said. "Not all the air in the on the planet is going to cure us of the icky shock of Reid having a girlfriend at Octavian. As Hartman said, he is safer. Let's run through what we know one more time."

"Okay," Garcia said.

"Maybe when he's re-aged the magnetism will stay with him," Morgan.

"So long as that's the only thing," Rossi said.

"Agreed," J.J. said.

"Let's get back to work," Prentiss said.

…

They held hands as Reid escorted Meirong to English before heading to gym class.

"Are you able to exchange messages with Jinhai?" Reid asked under his breath.

"No," she said. "He knows my mission is important that we will be able to marry afterwards. He is willing to wait as long as it takes."

"I see," he said.

"No girls in your life?"

"No."

"One day there will be," she said and pecked him on the cheek at the entrance to the classroom.

Reid kissed her in return. It still sickened him and he could only imagine what the team would think. It was a comfort that Meirong was actually a grown woman.

A couple girls gazed longingly at them as they walked past them. Meirong squeezed his hand and they parted ways.

…

Reid was in reasonably good shape, so gym class wasn't the chore it once was. As he ran laps around the gym, he saw the teacher of another class looking nervous as Thea and another girl approached the climbing ropes. The teacher's hands were shaking.

Something was off. Reid backtracked just as Thea and the other girl prepared to start climbing.

"Guys, stop!"

"No way," Thea said. "I want to beat Miss Perfect's record."

The blond-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mr. Tanner," he said to the teacher. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he said with a quiver in his voice. "Nothing."

Thea approached Tanner.

"What's going on Orson?" she asked.

"I'll take you on Courtney," another girl said and started climbing the rope.

"I can beat any of you blindfolded," Courtney said and she leaped on the rope.

"Girls, get off the ropes!" Reid pleaded as he saw Tanner begin to sweat.

"This isn't a F**king joke you guys!" Thea said. "GET DOWN!"

They didn't seem hear them, as they rapidly climbed up twenty feet.

There were tears in Tanner's eyes.

Then it came. The sound of a pair deadening thuds followed by screaming. Tanner ran.

Reid and Thea chased him.

Tanner wove through to the back of the gym where his office was.

"Orson Tanner," Reid called out. "What is going on?"

Tanner pulled the door open and slammed it in Reid's face. There was the sound of a gunshot.

Thea grabbed Reid by the shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"First, my daddy's chief foreign medical science advisor appears on the visitor log the same time you log into the infirmary, then you stick your nose in my business sounding more like Bertha than a twelve-year-old, finally, the Chinese student whose accent is of the same region where daddy's research facility is, starts a relationship with you. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Reid was having a hard time breathing.

"An FBI agent forcibly de-aged by your father using a serum developed by your father's company that was stolen and used on Meirong," he said breathlessly.

Thea let go and stared at him in shock as students and adults descended upon the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

The aide who didn't show up Wednesday because she overslept did not apologize this morning and played with her phone. Mom lectured me for overwhelming her with instructions, which I probably deserved as I was just plain annoyed with her (I did apologize and claimed lack of coffee made me crabby). I also have a high-functioning adult autistic younger sister who lives with me (along with my older brother) and gave me a hard time yesterday. I am just a stress ball of frustration. Her service coordinator did just call and gave me a pep talk. Thanks for reading my personal notes and the great reviews as always.

Chapter Twelve:

Reid, Meirong, and Thea sat on the roof above the administration building.

"If only daddy knew what other dangerous things I do," Thea said.

"I'm just impressed you figured it all out," Meirong said.

"I knew my dad was plotting to do something extreme to protect me," she said. "Forcibly de-aging an FBI agent was still a little beyond my imagination though."

"Connor-Spencer said you recognized my regional accent," Meirong said. "That is quite impressive even for a genius student."

"My mom was born in a different region but grew up where daddy's facility is," she said. "The papers say they met in at an airport in Beijing but really, she was a local scientist recruited to work at the facility and he developed a crush on her. Before she died of a stroke a few years ago, she taught me a lot about the differences in accents."

"You're full of surprises," Reid said.

Thea laughed.

"Not compared to you guys."

"Let's discuss why you, Courtney and Tanner were targeted," he said.

"I think the targets are mostly random," Meirong said. "It is about upping the body count. And who would tempt fate by killing the second child of one of the richest men in the world?"

"What about Tanner?" Reid asked. "How was he manipulated into doing all this?"

"Possibly the worst kept secret in Octavian," Thea said. "Orson is a pervert."

"What?" Reid said.

"One of the tech genius girls found a camera in the girls locker room and traced it back to Orson's office. When it was presented to the admins, they brushed it off and believed Orson's claim that it was planted as his prints weren't on the camera. Oh, and he is the son of the head of the board of trustees."

"How many other dirty secrets does this school have?" Meirong asked.

"Too many to count."

"Tanner seems too smart to have left anything is his office if he has the skills to hide a camera," Reid said. "Where else would he be hiding his secrets?"

"Probably one of the sheds in the athletic fields," Thea said.

"Let plan to look tomorrow night," Reid said.

"I feel like this is some sort of deadly Harry Potter adventure," Thea said.

"I'm not Ron," Meirong said.

"No one wants to be Ron," Thea said.

"I need to go down to meet Hartman," Reid said.

"How is our cover holding up?" Meirong asked.

Reid pulled out a box of antacids.

"They're actually Tic Tacks," he said. "I also said I gagged when I kissed you."

"I'm offended," she said with a laugh.

"Get going before they start asking questions," Thea said.

Reid waved as he carefully climbed down the roof.

…

They met in the school library.

"It seems to be common knowledge that Tanner was a pervert," Hartman said. "No one is sorry to see him dead."

"We're missing something," Reid said. "If Tanner was just about to be exposed to the world as a pervert and didn't want to live with people knowing it, he would have killed himself without killing the girls."

"I agree," Hartman said. "This killer is always several steps ahead of us."

"I'm going to check this dead pool and see if there are any patterns."

"Good idea. The administration is preparing to stick to the story that it was just a bunch of sad coincidences and Tanner killed himself over the guilt of two girls dying because he didn't check the ropes."

"Are you kidding me?" Reid said. "Thea and I saw the guilt written all over his face. He rigged the ropes on purpose!"

"He's the son of the chair of the board of trustees," Hartman said. "This insane school doesn't want to admit a pervert was working here."

"This place needs to be shut down," Reid said.

"I don't disagree," a voice said.

Travers emerged the from the bookshelves.

"If I could, I would get this school shut down, but some things are even beyond my control."

He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You saved my daughter's life. I can't relieve you of your duties as I am certain this killer is not done, but I can do something: I've put your mother in Taylor dementia study."

Reid gasped.

"That is the most advanced, comprehensive study in the world. I didn't even try as there is a multi-year waitlist."

"I promise on my daughter's life she is in the non-placebo group."

"Thank you," Reid said with emotion.

"Scan the memorial service tomorrow," Hartman said. "I doubt we'll find anything but there is a chance someone else does knows something."

"Agreed," Reid said.

…

"I hear no one won Leon's dead pool this time around," Thea said as they made their way across the athletic fields. "No in this school is openly psychotic enough to have predicted two kids would die at once."

"This is getting out of control," Meirong said. "We need to find some clues before he or she strike again."

Reid picked the lock on the shed.

"Let's hope Tanner left something useful."

Using a combination of phones and flashlights, they made their way past the various pieces of equipment ranging from foot balls to boxing bags.

"Riddle me this," Thea said pushing away jump ropes. "Who keeps a safe in a storage locker?"

"Some one with something to hide," Meirong said.

"I don't have tools to crack it," Reid said.

"Neither do I," Meirong said.

"For a pair of agents, you aren't prepared for everything," Thea said. "But I did."

She pulled a device from her bag.

"Universal safecracker developed for government agencies as one of Daddy's side projects. You'd be amazed at what I can swipe by bribing his underpaid inventors."

She placed it over the lock and in thirty seconds, the door popped open.

It was a phone with a single voice mail message made from a number Reid recognized as being from a payphone in New York from his days of communicating with Maeve.

Thea played it.

"Thea, I know you're the only one smart enough to have considered looking here as like it or not, you're like your father," Tanner said. "Always looking for patterns, a keeper of dirty secrets, and refusing to accept easy answers."

"I have a son. I knocked up a girl in high school and she was sent away and forced to give the baby up for adoption. He said he had eyes on my son and was prepared to have him killed if I didn't do as instructed. I'm sorry two kids had to die, but I failed him in so many ways, I couldn't fail my son again."

"There are few people who know about my son, track them down and you might be able to track down the killer. Good luck, I'm sorry, and find the killer."

There were tears in Thea's eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Tanner," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Aides aren't well-paid or well-trained. I need to play nice or they won't be nice to my mother. I will complain if I see a continued pattern of laziness.

My mom and I are at each other's throats constantly over stupid stuff. But at the end of the day, we love each other dearly. She really wants to read this story and your comments one day. I told her about the climax and she loves it!

Speaking of comments, words have power. I share the review section of this story regularly with friends. This story has power because you are showing the world the comments sections isn't just full of trolls. Thank you!

Chapter Thirteen:

Reid could tell something was off with Hartman during his check-up with Wendt.

"Records of Tanner's son's adoption are sealed," he said. "That was clever thinking to ask around about where he hid his secrets but I'd consider it a dead end."

"But I also did the math Hartman," Reid said. "He'd be fifteen right. Who else would have a bigger motive to kill entitled students and faculty than Tanner's son?"

"Drop it Reid," he said sharply.

"Hartman," Reid said looking up into his eyes. "Who got to you?"

"There are darker forces at work than a single killer," he said ominously. "But it will be over soon. Just two more and it is over."

"What!?" Reid said.

"Spencer, I made mistakes in Vietnam and someone here found proof of them. They expose me and the FBI undercover operations go down in flames. I can't risk that."

"Why two more?" Wendt asked.

"Since when do you care?" Hartman spat out.

"Since my Tamara could be one of the two!"

"Agent Hartman," Reid said with as much authority as his squeaky voice could carry. "Explain yourself!"

"The school originally founded as an academy for boys before going co-ed under a new name in the seventies, was founded by a cult in the early eighteen-hundreds," Hartman said.

"I'm listening," Reid said.

"Over the course of every fifty years, ten members of the school are killed to ensure its prosperity. It is usually spread out over fifty years, but during times such during a polio outbreak more were killed under the guise of the disease. Ultimately it is up to the anointed dúnmharfóir to choose how to go about the killing."

"Who told you all about this?" Wendt asked.

"If I tell you, I lose everything," Hartman said with head down. "They'll expose my Anita."

In one swift motion Wendt pulled out a scalpel and held to Hartman's throat.

"You're about to lose everything," Wendt said fiercely.

"Then I lose everything," Hartman said.

Hartman thrust the scalpel across his throat. He collapsed to the floor.

Reid grabbed a towel.

"NO!" he screamed.

"One left," he whispered with his last breath.

Reid got up and ran.

…

"I never imagined my life would turn into a sick Stephen King novel," Thea said.

Reid, Thea, and Meirong approached the chapel.

"This is the oldest structure on the grounds," Reid said. "We need to find proof and expose this cult."

"They may deny it as all being faked," Meirong said.

"Which is why Daddy and I are on the same page for once," she said. "I find the damn ark of the creepy, expose it, and he uses his full influence on the media to make this story front page news."

Reid approached the doors and put a device to the base.

"Motion sensor deactivation tools," Thea said. "You're more prepared this time."

"We're dealing with a multi-generational cult, not just a crazed sociopath," he said. "I need to be more careful."

Meirong picked the lock and then handed out goggles from her bag.

"I brought a flash grenade in case we need to make a quick escape," she said.

"Do you have any cool weapons?" Thea asked Reid.

"Hartman smuggled in a mini-stun gun for me," he said holding the tiny gun out.

"Daddy only gave me a modified pepper spray gun lets out knock out gas instead," she said pulling out her can.

"You really should consider recruiting her when she gets out of high school," Meirong said as they entered the chapel.

Reid deactivated the cameras with another device.

"A discussion for another time."

"And I'm more of a freelancer than a G-Man," Thea said.

They approached the altar.

"High-tech," Thea said lifting the cloth of the altar and pulling a compartment open to reveal a fingerprint scanner.

"Yes, it works on scanners," she said impatiently as Reid and Meirong watched.

A tile under the table slid back.

"Gentlemen first," Thea said.

Reid climbed the ladder down. Once he touched ground, he aimed his deactivation tools at the red pin-pricks of lights.

"It's safe!" he shouted.

The girls came down and Reid aimed his flashlight at the various columns dotting the cavernous room.

"Holy crap," Thea said slowly.

Meirong muttered a prayer.

Each of the columns were divided vertically into long segments. On them, divided by headers of fifty, were the names and dates of ten students and faculty etched in red. Hartman's name looked fresh.

"Thea, gather proof quickly," Reid said.

"On it," she said.

"This must be the name of the dúnmharfóir," Meirong said pointing to the name under two thousand.

"There is no student under that name here. It's Celtic for 'bright one,'" Reid said taking a picture of it.

"That we know of," Thea said.

"Thea, are you done?" Reid asked urgently.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

Reid sent a photo to the untraceable number Prentiss gave him.

"Thea," Reid said once they got to the surface. "Call your father and get out of here."

"I may act like a selfish bitch, but that is not my true nature," she said. "What about you two?"

"We can handle ourselves," Meirong said.

Reid looked around. The motion sensors had been reactivated.

"Guys, we're trapped!" Reid said.

"This way then!" Thea shouted.

They climbed the stairs to where the choir section and organ were situated.

Thea climbed on top of the organ attached a device to the ceiling.

"It's going to be loud!" she said as plugged her ears.

Meirong and Reid did the same as the device blinked twice before exploding.

"Recruit her!" Meirong shouted as they climbed on to the roof.

Cunningham was waiting at the peak with a shotgun in her hands.

"Is this the part where I act surprised?" Thea said.

"You never gave me enough credit for my brilliance Thea," she said and took aim.

"Deich!"

Meirong shoved Thea back into the hole.

The bullet hit her straight in the chest.

Reid's heart broke. He knew what he had to do as he knew his stun gun didn't have the range to hit Cunningham from where he was standing.

"Tell me why'd you do it?" Reid asked as he slowly stepped forward. "How were you chosen?"

"Grace, the girl Tanner impregnated, was my granddaughter," she said. "She committed suicide after they forced her to give up Jeremy. I reverted to my married name and seduced a board member and then blackmailed him to get me on the faculty where I learned about the dúnmharfóir, a rumor I had heard about when I was attending the nearby girl's school. They said I was too old at first, but then I staged the drowning by paying the nurse to inject the boy with what he thought was a flu shot that was actually an untraceable nerve paralyzer."

"Step aside, silly boy," she said. "I have a Travers bitch to kill. Ten may been killed, but I want that girl dead for her years of insubordination."

Reid raised his stun gun, but Cunningham was quicker. She shot it out of his hand. A few of his fingers were mangled but it didn't feel like it hurt as much as it should have.

"My father always said I had the skills of an expert marksman," she said. "I only did that because I want a witness to tell the tale. No one'll believe you after I stage all this but the legend of Bertha Hugo Travers will live on!"

Reid had had enough.

"The killing ends with me!" he shouted.

He ran and rammed his body into Cunningham. They plunged off the roof and towards the parking lot. His last thought was that he hoped his mother would take comfort in knowing that her son died a hero.

As he hit the pavement, his world was engulfed in darkness.

Author's Note:

I know, a little rushed. I didn't realize until I started writing how badly I wanted to write this climax. I know there are holes in the logic of Bertha being the one, but I'll fill them along the way. I will update this tomorrow. My aunt is coming and the aide is too so we'll seen when. Also, if you've followed me since ancient times, you know I have rule regarding Reid. That is my only hint about the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The aide didn't show up again. The aide is being replaced by the agency. The agency is being replaced if the next aide is as incompetent as the last one. It was already a long morning before the aid decided she wasn't going to show. Something needs to change soon, I don't know what, but something does.

My mom comes from a generation where she never needed to learn how to use a computer so I'll print this when it is done.

This is going to be rushed but I hope it is good.

Chapter Fourteen:

At the end of a tunnel of light there was a woman with brownish blond hair sitting in a hospital bed holding a new born baby.

"He's beautiful," she said. "David Andrew Reid."

She looked into his eyes.

"Come find me."

"I have a pulse!" someone was shouting. "I have a pulse!"

The image faded into black.

"Stay with us son!"

Reid opened his eyes. David Rossi was leaning over him.

"Rossi," he whispered as he felt a tightness in his chest.

Rossi burst into tears.

Prentiss and Alvez appeared.

His whole body began writhe like in a seizure. Without realizing it, he knew what was going on.

"Cut it off!" he said urgently. "Cut it all off!"

Rossi seemed to understand just as it felt like his clothes were going to cut off his circulation. He pulled out a long knife and cut the fabric in precise long strokes as Reid shook.

Alves threw his jacket over Reid's center. He felt hair fall out and suddenly burst forth from his head.

"Oh my god," J.J. said as Prentiss pulled his shoes off.

Breathing heavily, Reid was back to his normal age. He turned to the side and threw up.

Rossi knelt down and held him.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Reid whispered in a less squeaky voice.

Lewis and Morgan appeared with their jaws hanging.

They could hear the faint sound of a helicopter overhead.

"That's Travers. Their helicopter has a lower sound frequency. Thea must have activated her panic button, which is why she led us to the roof."

"God I missed you," J.J. said.

"FEDS!"

In the dim light they could see Thea approaching with none other than Meirong. She too, had re-aged and was wearing priest vestments tied with a cord in the middle. A splatter of blood could be seen on her face.

"Guys, meet Agent Meirong Wing," Reid said he felt tears in his eyes. "The Chinese government stole the serum from Travers to find the killer."

"So, you were kissing an adult the whole time?" Morgan said.

"How do you know about that?" Reid asked.

"There's no time you idiots!" Thea said and pulled a pocket plastic parka from her pack. "Once my dad realizes his serum allowed you two to cheat death, he is going to stick you in a lab and never let you out!"

"She has a point," Prentiss said.

Thea gave Rossi the parka and helped Reid put it on.

"Drop your phones," she said and handed Prentiss one that resembled an old-fashioned model with a plastic antenna. "I have a friend on a remote island in Greece who agreed to hide me once if my dad became too demanding and I needed to lie low for a while. This phone was developed by my friend's father so my dad or any other company can't trace it. Activate it and coordinates will be sent to you."

With Rossi's help, Reid stood up as the team threw their phones.

"How do I thank you?" he asked, his voice full of emotion.

"You stopped the killing, Spencer," she said. "Thank you."

Reid turned to Morgan and J.J.

"Go home," he said.

"What!?" they said. "No!"

"Morgan, J.J., I can't ask you to abandon your families for me. No."

"I will not leave you!" J.J. screamed.

"Absolutely not!" Morgan said.

Thea turned and picked something off the ground as the sound of the helicopter grew louder.

In quick succession she shot Morgan and J.J. with shocks.

"Does that solve some problems?" she asked impatiently. "Get the hell out of here!"

It was then that Reid realized his hand had also completely healed.

"Let's go," Reid said.

"Wait, our cars have GPS in them," Rossi said. "Does anyone drive a classic?"

"Connelly, the night chaperone at the Bauer dormitory, drives a rusty sixty-nine Camaro," Thea said. "It shouldn't be hard to hot-wire."

"We won't forget this kid," Rossi said.

"Please get out of here," Thea said.

A ladder rolled down from the helicopter. Reid reached for Meirong's hand. Then they, the team, sans Morgan and J.J. ran.

They sprinted across the dark lawns. Their destination was uncertain and they were facing both enemies known and unknown as a cult that had gotten to Hartman could get to them. They ran to a future of endless mystery.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "REID: RE-AGED AND WANTED"

Author's Note:

Okay one of the reviews elicited a smile that felt weird on my face. I'm not ready to let go of this story or the characters. I will start the next one as soon as possible. I have had the basics of this climax planned for so long, it felt good to finally share it.

I also have not had this much fun writing a story like this in so long. I "found my groove," and it has been a blast.

I love my reviewers. I really do. This one has been particularly special as many of you have been so forward in sharing accounts of personal struggles that make me realize I am not alone. I can never thank you enough. Thanks!


End file.
